


Perfect Storm

by themistrollsin



Series: Picture Perfect (2017 Monthly Challenge) [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Bayley and Finn reach a new level in their relationship.





	Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> June Fic.
> 
> Sorry for the slight delay.

Finn rolls over in bed after waking up once again in the middle of the night.  He glances over at the clock and groans.  It’s been a long night and apparently sleep won’t stay.  He sits up in bed after switching the bedside lamp on.  He’s actually surprised that he can’t sleep.  Normally he could sleep with ease during rain.  While Bray doesn’t have many thunderstorms, they don’t bother Finn when they do pass through.

 

Finn steps over to the window and opens the curtains.  He stands there for a short time watching as the rain comes steadily down.  A loud crack of thunder sounds, vibrating the floors.  He isn’t surprised when the light flickers before finally going out.  He walks over to the bed carefully and grabs his phone for some light.  He opens his door in time to see Bayley turn from her stairway.

 

“Anything I can help with?” Finn asks.

 

Bayley looks over quickly.  “You scared me,” she says.

 

“Sorry.”  He steps into the hall as she approaches him.

 

“I’m just heading down to make sure the backup generator kicks in.”

 

Finn nods.  “Can I walk with you?”  He can see her raise an eyebrow.

 

“Sure.”  She turns and starts toward the stairs. 

 

“We haven’t talked much since the other day.”  He watches her as best as he can in the dark.  “You ran away before I could explain.”

 

“There’s nothing to explain, Finn.”

 

It’s a few minutes later when the power comes back on.  Bayley finishes up with one of the other workers before she looks at Finn again. 

 

“Can we talk?” Finn asks.

 

“There’s…”

 

“There is.”

 

Bayley sighs but nods.  “Fine.  We can go to your room and talk.”

 

Finn follows her upstairs and over to his room.  He flips the light on before they walk over to the chairs and sit down.  “Bayley…”

 

“I don’t do one night stands, Finn.  And I hate that you think that.”

 

“I don’t.  I’m sorry I made you think that.”

 

“It’s what you told me.  After you told me that you shouldn’t have kissed me, you told me you don’t do one night stands.”

 

“I know.  But it wasn’t because I thought that’s what you wanted.”  He sighs.  “I know that doesn’t make sense, but I never thought it’s what you wanted.  I’m sorry I made you think that.”  He watches her.

 

“Then I don’t understand.  It’s obvious we both wanted it.  I know you’re leaving, but you’ll be back.  And…”

 

“We live in two different countries, Bayley.”

 

“You don’t think I know that!?”  She looks away from Finn and wipes her eyes.  “But I can’t help that I fell for you.”

 

Finn’s heart skips at those words.  “And I can’t help that I fell for you.  But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m in Ireland and you’re in the US.”

 

“Then I’ll move.”

 

“Bayley, come on.  You know that you won’t move.  You have this place.”

 

“But…”  She sighs, knowing that he’s right.  Rose Bed and Breakfast is her life.

 

“And until I have this thing with Cassidy figured out I can’t leave Bray.”

 

Bayley looks at Finn.  “You’d leave though?”

 

“For you?  In a heartbeat.  But I can’t make promises right now when I don’t know what’s going to happen.”  The fact that he’s admitted he’d leave Bray for her amazes him.  Before now he would have never thought about leaving.  But Bayley’s worth it.  He just wishes he could make her that promise.  He watches as Bayley stands up.  “Bayley…”

 

“Stand up, please.”

 

Finn frowns but does as he’s told.  Bayley steps up in front of him.  She reaches out and takes his hands.  He licks his lips as he meets her gaze.

 

“So we both agree that we wanted it, right?”

 

“Right.”  He watches as she lifts their hands and shifts to link their fingers together.  “Bayley…”

 

“Why can’t we have right now?”

 

Finn rests his forehead on Bayley’s.  “Right now?  And take things as they go?”

 

“Yes.”  She drops his hands and rests hers on the sides of his neck.  “I know you’ll be leaving.  But you’ll be back.  I also know that this project will be coming to an end.  But I also know that I can’t fight my feelings anymore.  So why not enjoy the time we do have together?”

 

He meets her gaze once again as best as he can from the way they’re standing.  He rests his hands on her hips.  He wants to tell her no.  He wants to tell her that it’s not a good idea.  But he can’t.  He wants this just as much as she does.  So instead of pulling back, he closes the distance and kisses her softly.  He pulls her body closer as he slides an arm around her waist. 

 

“Wait,” he says pulling back.

 

“Finn…”

 

“I just want to make sure that you’re sure.”

 

She looks up at him and nods.  “I’m sure.”  She bites her lip.  “Do you have…?”

 

“There should be one in my wallet.  Was always taught to carry one.”  He tries to smile, but he fails to do so.  “Just never thought I’d get to use it over here.”

 

She licks her lips.  “Well, I’m glad it’s with me.”

 

“Me too.”  He pulls her against him again and kisses her.  Sliding his hands down her sides, he grips her thighs and lifts her up with ease.  He can hear her whimper against his mouth as she wraps her legs around him. 

 

It doesn’t take them long to find a steady rhythm of kissing and grinding against each other after he lays her on the bed.  Finn needs more though.  He needs to see Bayley.  He pulls back, shifting enough to sit back on his heels.  He meets her gaze as he pushes her shirt up slightly.  His breathing hitches when she pushes herself up and lifts her arms over her head.  In the matter of moments, they’re both stripped of their clothes.  Finn only leaves her side long enough to grab the condom from his wallet.

 

Finn captures Bayley’s lips in a soft kiss as he slowly pushes into her.  He can feel her tense up slightly.  “Relax,” he mumbles against her lips.

 

“Sorry,” she says.  “Been a while.”

 

He nods as he shifts a little once he’s fully inside her.  It’s been a while for him as well, but he knows it’s different for her.  “You okay?”

 

“Yes.”  She rests her hands on his cheeks as she nods.  She pulls him down to kiss as she rocks her hips letting him know that she’s ready.

 

They find the perfect rhythm in moving together.  Their bodies seem to meld together.  It’s a feeling neither of them have ever experienced before.  The soft sounds coming from each of them the only sound surrounding them besides the steady rain and thunder outside. 

 

Finn falls beside her carefully once they both come down from their highs.  He smiles when Bayley turns onto her side and rests her head on his shoulder.  He rubs his hand up and down her back.  They lay in silence for several minutes before Bayley speaks up.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” she asks softly. 

 

“No,” he answers.  He kisses her forehead.  “I don’t want you to leave.  I want you to stay here so I can wake up with you in my arms.”

 

Bayley blushes at that.  It’s not something she expected to hear from him.  “Okay.”

 

******  
  
Bayley smiles as she takes the keys from one of her guests who’s leaving.  “Thank you for coming,” she says.  “Hope to see you back again.”

 

“I’m sure you will,” the woman says.  She waves before following her husband outside.

 

Bayley stops smiling then and lets out a heavy breath.  She knows Finn will be leaving today too.  She imagines he’s packing his things now.  She’d give anything to have him stay one more night, but she knows that can’t happen.  Finn has to get back to his life in Bray.     The good thing is the fact that he’ll be returning in July.

 

Instead of dwelling on Finn leaving, Bayley continues to go about her work.  Lucky for her, it does distract her for the last couple hours.  Unfortunately, she hadn’t been able to spend any time with him in the final hours of his trip. 

 

When Finn steps up to the counter to check out, Bayley reluctantly walks over.  She gives him a sad smile as she takes the key from him.  She turns to hang the key up as he signs the papers.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Finn says.

 

Bayley turns and smiles at him.  “I’m counting down the days.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“And I’m excited to meet your best friend.  She’s still coming, right?”

 

“As far as I know.  She’s been talking about it since it came up.”

 

“Good.”  Bayley follows Finn outside to his car.  She stays to the side as he puts his things in the trunk.  “Don’t forget about me.”

 

“Never.”  Finn walks over and pulls her into his arms.  “I don’t think I could ever forget you.”

 

“Good.”  She turns her head to meet his mouth in a tender kiss.

 

“Don’t you forget about me either.”

 

“Never.”  She smiles up at him before he kisses her again.  She steps back after another moment to let Finn climb into the car.  As he pulls away, she waves a little.  Another trip done and over with.  She wrinkles her nose as she walks back inside.  July better come quickly. 


End file.
